This invention relates generally to inflatable passive restraint systems for use in vehicles for restraining the movement of a seated occupant during a collision and, more particularly, to an arrangement for providing an opening in an interior trim structure of an automotive vehicle for the deployment of an air bag therethrough.
Safety restraint systems which self-actuate from an undeployed to a deployed state without the need for intervention by the operator, i.e., "passive restraint systems", and particularly those restraint systems incorporating inflatable bags or cushions (commonly referred to as "air bags") have been devised for automotive vehicles. In such systems, one or more air bags are stowed in respective storage areas within the passenger compartment of the vehicle. Upon actuation, the one or more air bags are deployed out into the vehicle passenger compartment through a respective opening or openings in the vehicle interior.
Vehicular inflatable restraint systems generally include multiple crash sensors generally positioned about or mounted to the frame and/or body of the subject vehicle and serve to sense sudden decelerations by the vehicle. Upon detection of a sudden deceleration, such as in a collision, the air bag or air bags are rapidly inflated and deployed in positions to cushion the driver and/or passengers from injury-causing contact with the interior structure of the vehicle.
In general, an air bag provided for the protection of a vehicle driver, i.e., a driver side air bag, is mounted in a storage compartment located in the steering column of the vehicle. Whereas, an air bag for the protection of a front seat passenger, i.e., a passenger side air bag, is typically mounted in a storage compartment behind the instrument panel/dashboard of the vehicle. Such air bags are normally housed in an uninflated and folded condition to minimize space requirements.
Such air bags are generally stowed out of sight, thereby reducing the potential for intentional and unintentional tampering therewith. In the normal operation of the vehicle, prior to deployment of the air bag, a closure or some form of closure member covers the opening wherethrough, upon actuation, the air bag is deployed. Consequently, the closure is of necessity generally exposed within the interior of the vehicle.
The interior trim structure of vehicles, particularly the trim panel also referred to as the instrument panel or dashboard, wherein the opening for air bag deployment is often desirably located and in which the closer for this opening is situated, is commonly comprised of several layers including a substrate, an overlying foam padding material, and a skin covering.
In the interest of minimizing the visual (i.e., "look") and tactile (i.e., "feel") impressions of the presence of the deployment closure/door and the opening associated therewith, it has been generally desired that the closure/door be designed to match or otherwise be compatible with the interior design of the vehicle. Unfortunately, due largely to the mechanics normally associated with closure design and operation, it is frequently difficult to closely match the look and feel of the instrument panel and other trim panel surfaces to the desired extent.
Upon actuation, the closures are typically opened as a result of the force exerted thereon by way of the air bag inflating thereagainst. In practice, it is generally desired that deployment of the inflating air bag not be appreciably slowed by resistance of the closure to opening. That is, the closure permits the near instantaneous deployment of the air bag into the passenger compartment.
Thus, the air bag deployment process is of necessity a very rapid process and, at least partially as a result thereof, commonly results in the door or doors opening with a large amount of force and energy. The rapidity of the deployment process, if not fully accounted for in the system design, can result in the closure tearing in an undesired and/or uncontrolled manner. Undesired and/or uncontrolled tearing of the closure in turn can result in the closure breaking into or forming separate pieces which can then act as projectiles which would be capable of damaging or hurting vehicle occupants. Fragmentation associated with closure opening can be especially pronounced with respect to foam padding material from the trim structure in the area adjacent the air bag deployment opening. Additionally, the inclusion of a layer of foam padding in a closure itself, so as to approximate the feel provided by the foam of the trim structure, can prove troublesome as the opening of such a closure could result in fragmentation of the closure foam material.
Thus, the need exists for an efficient and economical arrangement for providing an opening in an interior trim structure of an automotive vehicle for the deployment of an air bag therethrough. Preferably, such an arrangement minimizes the visual and/or tactile impression of the presence of the closure and both the air bag deployment opening and air bag thereunder and does not result in significant fragmentation and projection of such fragments into the passenger compartment upon the opening thereof.